Birthday wishes
by ExpectoPotato
Summary: Shuusei claims there's nothing he wishes for his birthday, and Hotsuma decides to prove him wrong... (sounds raunchy, is actually not, quite fluffy really) one-shot


A/N: Hi there! This is just a little fluffy story that popped up in my head this afternoon;) i wrote it all at once, and now I have read it so many times I can't even tell if it's any good anymore. Please review and such as this is my first fanfiction ever, and english isn't my native language, so constructive critique is very welcome. But most importantly, enjoy!

Rating:T

Warning: mild suggestiveness, boy x boy

Pairing: HotsumaxShuusei

Summary: Shuusei claims there's nothing he wishes for his birthday, and Hotsuma decides to prove him wrong... (sounds raunchy, is actually not, quite fluffy really)

* * *

" Why?"

"Because."

"Because _what?_"

"Just because! Does it matter why?" Shuusei responded, voice finally betraying a hint of exasperation.

"If it only applies to me, then yes, it does matter!"

Hotsuma flung his bag on the couch, and Shuusei slumped down next to it, and rubbed his face with his slender hands. His partner stood in front of him with his hands on his hips, glaring furiously, and Shuusei sighted. It didn't look like Hotsuma would back down anytime soon, which meant they'd be continuing the argument for the rest of the night. At least. And probably much of tomorrow, as well.

It had started just outside of the school gates. The Murasame siblings were a few steps ahead of them, Yuki in between them, and laughing about something Yuki had just said.

"Shuusei", Hotsuma had said suddenly, in his usual blunt manner, "What do you wish for your birthday?"

Shuusei smiled slightly. Hotsuma asked him that every year, and every year Shuusei gave him the same answer.

"I don't wish for anything."

"Then make something up that you don't want. You're not precisely easy to buy gifts for, you know."

"Why would I wish for something I don't want? That's ridiculous. It will just lay around in my room and gather dust."

Only the slight stiffness in his voice showed that he was irritated. But Hotsuma heard it, like always, and ignored it, also like always.

"Maybe, but if you don't tell me anything you actually_ do _want, I'm still going to buy you something you don't want," he said cheerily.

"Then I don't want anything from you," Shuusei stated shortly.

Hotsuma stopped dead.

"What?"

"I said, I don't want anything from you."

"You can't say that!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm your partner. It's my right to buy you birthday presents."

"And it's my right to not accept them."

"Are _they _allowed to buy you something?"

Hotsuma pointed at the backs of the three persons walking in front of them.

Shuusei considered.

"Yes".

"_Why?"_

"It would be rude to say otherwise."

"But it's not rude to _me?"_

"You're my partner. When are we ever not rude to each other?"

"You can't stop me from buying something", Hotsuma stated, miffed.

"I won't open it".

"I'll put it inside your lunchbox".

"I'll throw it out the window".

"I'll put it under your pillow".

"I'll set it on fire".

And thus they had proceeded to argue all the way home.

"But it's not fair," Hotsuma complained now. "Why are _they _allowed to give you stuff, but not me?"

"They will be hurt if I tell them they can't get me anything. Yuki especially."

"And I won't be hurt?" Hotsuma grumbled.

Shuusei ignored this, picking up a book he had to read for school.

"Isn't there anything you need?" Hotsuma asked one last time, almost pleading.

Shuusei looked up.

"No. I already have everything I need" he said, gazing softly at Hotsuma, before he lowered his eyes to the book again.

Hotsuma pulled back, blushing. They sat in silence for a while, Hotsuma tapping his fingers against the sofas' armrest, a habit he had when he was thinking.

"What?" Shuusei said eventually.

"I'll come up with something", Hotsuma told him, a challenging smile on his face. "Just you wait. I'll get you something you'll never throw away. "

Hotsuma still appeared to be thinking when he came down to breakfast the next morning. His hair was even more mussed than usual, there were bluish shadows under his eyes, and he was frowning, preoccupied, at his porridge.

"Any luck yet?" Shuusei asked him offhandedly as he sat down next to his partner.

"Shut up," Hotsuma answered, without much sting. "I'll get there."

_I'm sure you will. You have yet to disappoint me, after all._

The Zweilts were walking home in a group, like they always did, when Hotsuma suddenly stopped so sharply that Yuki walked right into him.

"Hotsu-kun? What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Nothing Yuki," ha said distractedly. "Just had an idea".

He grinned gleefully at Shuusei.

"I'll see you at home", he said, and raced off.

Yuki looked at Shuusei, confused.

"What was that all about?"

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

Shuusei opened the doors to the balcony and peered out against the driveway. Hotsuma wasn't back yet. Whatever it was he had come up with, it must be taking a while to arrange. Shuusei leaned his elbows against the black iron railing. It wasn't like him though. Especially not missing dinner. Shuusei had never known Hotsuma to skip a meal in his life.

_I'm probably overreacting. Hotsuma can take care of himself. It isn't even that late. But. Still, I'll wait up for him._

Leaving the balcony doors open, he settled onto the couch. The January night air was cold, but the stars reminded him of the summers when they were little, when he and Hotsuma had dragged their blankets and pillows onto the floor, and lain awake all night, talking and looking out at the heavens. He smiled a little. It seemed so long ago, and so close, at the same time.

_We should do that again sometime. Just like when we were kids..._

"Shuusei! Hey, Shuusei!"

Someone was shaking his shoulder.

"Shuusei, what are you doing sleeping out here?"

Shuusei's eyes slowly focused on a familiar face, leaning over him.

"Hotsuma?" he murmured groggily.

"Yeah."

"Where have you been? It's late."

Hotsuma smiled smugly.

"Can't tell you."

He took Shuusei's hand and pulled him up.

"Go to bed. It's your big day tomorrow, you'll want to get your beauty sleep."

"Don't be patronizing."

"See you tomorrow, buttercup".

Shuusei turned around leisurely, still warm and snug under the covers. He could feel the sunlight seeping through his eyelids, but he squeezed them shut harder. Just a while longer. It had been a good dream. It felt peaceful, and real. He had been in bed like now, but there had been someone next to him, holding him. He sighted. If he could just stay like this for a while... But it must be nearly time to get up. His eyes flickered, then opened wide. He screamed.

There was a face barley one inch from his own. He punched and kicked wildly, and the person rolled to the side, laughing and coughing from a kick in the stomach simultaneously.

"Hotsuma!" Shuusei yelled, still trembling from the adrenalin shock. Hotsuma only laughed harder.

"When will you ever", he gasped, breathless for laughing, "not scream at that?"

Shuusei's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you?"

He leaned closer. Hotsuma stopped cackling for a second as he realized what Shuusei was about to do.

"No. Don't..."

But he'd already done it. Ever since they were children, Hotsuma had been incredibly ticklish, especially on his stomach. And Shuusei knew exactly how to get him screaming with laughter.

"Okay! Okay, truce", Hotsuma wheezed eventually, and Shuusei debated whether to continue the assault or let him go. The truth was, he simply enjoyed making Hotsuma laugh. He liked to see his eyes crinkling with laughter and his face flush red, like it always did.

Not that he'd ever admit that to a living soul.

"Fine" he said reluctantly and sat back. "But next time you're doing that, I'm making you clean my room for a week."

"Hai, hai" Hotsuma said, still traces of laughter on his face.

He lay still for a while, catching his breath properly.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to give you your present, of course."

Shuusei raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Couldn't it wait until later?"

He knew there would be a small pile of birthday presents waiting at the breakfast table, gifts from all the inhabitants of the mansion, and an enormous birthday cake (of which Hotsuma would probably eat both his and Shuusei's pieces).

Hotsuma blushed a little.

"I wanted to give it now", was all he said.

Shuusei cocked an eyebrow a little higher.

"Okayy..."

He looked around.

"...so where is it?"

"I'll go get it. But you can't see."

Shuusei noticed then that Hotsuma was holding something, a long, black cloth. He sighted.

"I could promise not to peek..."

Half a minute later, the cloth was tied tightly over his eyes, and he heard Hotsuma's barefooted steps padding to his own room. A few seconds later, they were returning, and Shuusei felt the bed sag as Hotsuma sat down.

"Give me your hand."

Hotsuma held his wrist, guiding his fingers down to feel the mystery object. Shuusei started to feel nervous. Would it hurt? Was this another of Hotsuma's pranks? He knew his partner would never knowingly hurt him, but sometimes Hotsuma's perspective of what would hurt...

silky softness touched his fingers, and Shuusei jumped, accidentally jerking his hand out of Hotsuma's grip.

"Don't be stupid" Hotsuma muttered, and grabbed his partners hand again, holding it steady.

Shuusei held his breath as his fingers found the object once more. It was soft, and warm, and..._moving. _And it mewed. Yanking the cloth off, Shuusei gazed down perplexed, at the small, black kitten licking his knuckles.

"You bought me a kitten, he said amazed.

"Yes."

The cat had now buried it's tiny claws in his pajama trousers. Shuusei scratched it lightly behind one ear, and it slitted it's eyes in pleasure.

"I only remembered, you had a cat when you were younger, right? You seemed to like it. And i just thought, maybe you missed having a cat here, so..."

"It's perfect", Shuusei said quietly, cutting off Hotsuma's ramblings.

"Really?"

Shuusei picked up the kitten and cuddled it to his chest. It promptly rolled into a ball of black fur, spinning furiously.

"Really".

Hotsuma smiled, relieved and a little smug.

"Told you I'd get you something good."

Shuusei didn't answer, to busy cuddling with the cat.

"Hey! Shuusei!"

"What?"

His response was muffled by the soft fur. He was stroking his cheek and nose against the soft fur now, and there was a soft look in his eyes that Hotsuma knew he didn't show many people. It had certainly been more than a day after they met that Shuusei had gotten that look while looking at _him_. Much more than a day. Hotsuma glared at the kitten. It seemed like being a feline got you special treatment.

"What are you going to call it?"

Shuusei peered down at the purring cat.

"What's your name?" he mused aloud.

"I don't think she's going to answer you, Shuusei", Hotsuma said irritably.

"Shush."

Shuusei held up the cat so he could look into it's eyes.

"Is your name Saba? he asked it seriously.

Hotsuma snorted and glowered at the kitten.

"Yes. Your name is Saba."

Suddenly, the kitten was plucked neatly from his grip.

"Hey!"

The kitten hissed and buried her claws in Hotsuma's wrist, clearly resenting being separated from her adoring new owner.

"What are you doing?"

Hotsuma put her down in the small litter he had put by the window

"It's not good for cats to be petted that much. You're going to spoil her."

Shuusei blinked, and then laughed at Hotsuma's obvious jealousy. Throwing off the covers, he joined Hotsuma at the window, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He felt Hotsuma stiffen with surprise, and then relax into Shuusei's embrace.

"Really, thank you."

"Was it a good gift?"

Shuusei could hear the smile in his partner's voice, and smiled in return.

"The best."

* * *

Poor Saba:( after all, who wouldn't want to snuggle with Shuusei for a bit?;)

Review if you feel like it, I would really like to know what people think!:)

So I guess that's all. See you around!

xoxo/ ExpectoPotato


End file.
